Transformers: War for Cybertron (2020)
The series will be produced by Rooster Teeth & animated by Polygon Pictures & will focus on the origins of the war between the Autobots & Decepticons. Thirteen The first set of Transformers created by Primus to help him fight Unicron, but separated after having a falling out with Quintus, Liege & Megatronus. * Prima (Patrick Stewart): 1 of the Primes who led the Thirteen Tribes that rose to prominence on Cybertron & was attracted to the Crystal City alliance, where he emerged as the leader of the Thirteen. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Spacecraft/Cybertronian War Truck. His voice pattern is based off Charles Francis Xavier a.k.a. Professor X from the X-Men film franchise. * Vector Prime (Peter Capaldi): A Prime who’s the master of time & space, which he could manipulate through his swords, the Blades of Time. He transforms into a Yellow Cybertronian Spacecraft. His voice pattern is based off the 12th Doctor from Doctor Who. * Alpha Trion (George Takei): A Prime who’s the holder of the Quill, which he uses to record the past, present & future of Cybertron in the Covenant of Primus in his role as recordskeeper of the Primes & was also the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership before Sentinel, Zeta or Nova were made into Primes & after his fellow Primes’ fallout. He transforms into a Purple Cybertronian Spacecraft. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. * Solus Prime (Amanda Seyfried): The master artificer, the first female Cybertronian & creator of many of the Primes' weapons through use of her incredible Forge. She transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Pickup Truck. * Micronus Prime (Adrian Pasdar): The conscience of the Thirteen & the first Mini-Con, able to link up with & enhance the power of his siblings through the use of his Chimera Stone. He transforms into a Green/White Cybertronian Car/Data Disc. His voice pattern is based off Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark a.k.a. Iron Man. * Alchemist Prime (J.K. Simmons): A Prime & co-founder of Cybertronian civilization with Alpha Trion who was a student of the elemental structure of the natural world, aided in this by his Lenses, which allowed him to see further & deeper than anyone in both material & spiritual senses. He transforms into a Grey Cybertronian Truck. His voice pattern is based off Stanford "Grunkle Ford" Pines from Gravity Falls. * Nexus Prime (Mark Edward Fischbach): The unpredictable first & greatest combiner that was granted the ability to divide himself into separate forms by his Enigma of Combination, fascinated by change & a lighthearted prankster. ** Cannonspring (Vic Mignogna): The leader of Nexus' components & the only 1 of the quintet who had an inkling of his past & ultimate destiny & transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Truck/Head & Torso. His voice pattern is based off Broly in the Dragon Ball franchise. ** Clocker (Franz Drameh): Cannonspirng's young & impetuous second-in-command who was the archetypical Velocitronian & Moonracer's assistant, but also has an aptitude for mechanics & engineering & because of this, he's regarded as something of a curiosity by his fellows. He transforms into a White/Blue/Orange/Black Cybertronian Sports Car/Left Leg. His voice pattern is based off Jefferson Jackson a.k.a. Firestorm from the Arrowverse. ** Mainspring (‎Keiynan Lonsdale): An Autobot mechanic who's usually content to work in the pits of Velocitron & but sometimes yearns for other challenges on other worlds. He transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Fighter Jet/Left Arm. His voice pattern is based off Wallace “Wally” West a.k.a. Kid Flash from the Arrowverse. ** Pinion (Johnny Yong Bosch): An Autobot scrap trader who has never felt entirely at home on Junkion, but does his best to work hard & fit in. He transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Helicopter/Right Arm. His voice pattern is based off Shotaro Kaneda from Akira. ** Chaindrive (Sam Marin): A Nexus component who transforms into a Brown/Red Cybertronian Tank/Right Leg. * Onyx Prime (Dee Bradley Baker): The first beast-form Cybertronian, a primitive & spiritual being able to view other times, places, souls & even the afterlife through his three-faced Triptych Mask. He transforms into a Blue/Yellow/Grey Mechanical 3-Headed Dragon. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime (Orion: Jake Tillman; Optimus: Peter Cullen): The mediator & visionary of the Primes who united them by being the 1st of their number to raise a hand in greeting. After the Thirteen were torn apart by internal conflict, he chose to be reborn as an ordinary Cybertronian through the Well of All Sparks, losing memory of his past & becoming known as Orion Pax, a data clerk & would eventually take up the Matrix of Leadership to become Optimus once again. He transforms into a Red/Blue Cybertronian Pickup Truck as Orion & a Short-Smokestacked Cybertronian Armored Truck as Optimus. Primes * Sentinel Prime (Josh Brolin): A Prime who used to be Infinitus & bristling with some of the most heavy-duty weapons & armor available to the Autobot army has instilled in him a supreme confidence in his own abilities as both a leader & a fighter. He transforms into a Blue/Orange/Red/Yellow Cybertronian Shuttle/Cybertronian Truck. His voice pattern is based off Thanos from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Zeta Prime (Gary Oldman): A Prime who took on the thankless job of heading the Autobot forces in the wake of Decepticon conflicts. However, he was suspected to have a hidden agenda & it's not just because he looks evil as being frustrated with the growing Decepticon rebellion, he found a vamparc ribbon in the ruins of an Iacon laboratory & outfitted his troops with it. Unfortunately, the weapon came with a high-energy cost, which he was more than happy to draw from other citizens. He transforms into a Blue/Gold/Orange/Red Cybertronian Truck. * Nova Prime (Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The leader of the Autobots who’s an expansionist & a supremacist, believing that Transformers were the greatest among all life forms & that they should bring their glory to the myriad of lesser races throughout the universe until Unicron corrupted him & made him into a power-hungry tyrant who ends up betraying the Autobots & his own ideals of trying to colonize a planet without harming any life. He was sent into the Dead Universe by the other Primes when they found out about his corruption. He transforms into a White/Black/Purple/Blue Oshkosh Cybertronian Armored Truck. His voice pattern is based off Negan from The Walking Dead. Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:Transformers series Category:Television Series Category:American animated television series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows